El mejor San Valentín de mi Vida
by Yessiica
Summary: Como un día, en que la tristeza y soledad predominaban, puede cambiar radicalmente, dando un giro al curso de mi vida…


**El mejor San Valentín de mi Vida**

Como un día, en que la tristeza y soledad predominaban, puede cambiar radicalmente, dando un giro al curso de mi vida…

Era otro 14 de febrero, san Valentín, estaba sola, no entendía porque a todos les gustaba y principalmente a las mujeres, por qué se enloquecían en esta fecha.

Todos habían salido a conmemorar por lo que veía, ya que Grimmauld Place estaba extrañamente silenciosa, donde vivía por un "pedido" de Harry, donde vivía desde que mis padres habían fallecido y así Harry tendría a otras dos personas para no sentirse solo, si tres, Harry, yo y … Remus, siempre que lo recordaba sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, y siempre evitaba el suspiro que deseaba salir, no sabía desde cuando estoy... enamorada de él, si enamorada, en tercero lo admiraba, en quinto le tome cariño al ver su amistad con Sirias y con cariño con Harry, su dedicación con la Orden, su tristeza que me llevaba a querer consolarlo ante la muerte de Sirias, en la batalla su valentía, dedicación, su ferocidad y disposición e salvar a los que ama.

Quedaría loca, no debería alimentar esto, el jamás me vería como una mujer y mucho menos como una compañera, decidí ir hasta la biblioteca a distraerme, la única que sabía de mis pensamientos era Ginny, ella me había dado esperanzas, alegando que él estaba soltero pues no compartía los mismos sentimientos que Tonks, pero no podía borrar la sensación de que sería más fácil el enamorarse de alguien de su edad o de Tonks antes de amarme a mí.

Había estado ordenando mi habitación y no tenía ganas de arreglarme estando la casa vacía, llevaba algo parecido a un pijama de verano, regalo de Ginny, formado por un short de Gryffindor, que estando acompañada nunca lo usaría, y una musculosa con el símbolo de Gryffindor que dejaba a vista mi ombligo y unas zapatillas rojas, había hecho un recogido y algunos rizos estaban sueltos.

En camino a la biblioteca pude ver como la casa estaba en silencio y comprobé que estaba sola, sin poder evitar pensé en Remus que al parecer ya estaría con alguien porque tampoco había señales de él. Al entrar fui directamente al sillón de tres plazas para así poder recostarme y releía uno de mis libros favoritos, Romeo y Julieta de un escritor muggle muy famoso.

Así pasaron dos horas, sin que pensara donde estaba o que alguien podría llegar, siendo así imposible que sintiera como la observaban desde el marco de la puerta.

POV ¿?

No era su intención, de veras que no, había estado durmiendo pues mismo que ya casi no sufriera en las transformaciones, el cansancio persistía, además aborrecía estas fechas y al estar solo en la casa, suponiendo que Harry y Ginny Allan salido a pasear, como siempre que podían, Ron con su actual novia Lavender, pues al parecer sus sentimientos para con Hermione no eran amorosos había decidido retomar su noviazgo con la chica y ella encantada acepto, y bueno Hermione (aunque no le agradara) debería haber salido con algún pretendiente, que según Ginny había dicho en la cena del día anterior tenia pero que una salía con ninguno ya que les era indiferente.

Al despertar decidí tomar un baño y después bajar a la biblioteca a leer algún libro, al ir bajando no escucho ningún ruido, confirmando así sus sospechas, cosa que lo había enfurecido y entristecido de formas iguales al ver como Hermione no se encontraba. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta y ver a la persona que lo perdía en pensamientos acostada en el sillón, concentrada en su libro y comiendo chocolate distraídamente, mmm rico chocolate, pensó distraídamente pero rápidamente elimino el pensamiento pues debería irse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, haciendo que quedara paralizado en el marco sintiéndose un pervertido, pues desde el final de la guerra había empezado a verla de otra forma, no como su alumna o la mejor amiga de su sobrino, siempre supo que era inteligente, leal, sincera y valiente, pero ahora veía su belleza exótica, su bondad haciendo más evidente la sobreprotección de los Weasley, Harry y otros, haciéndolo no ver lo que de verdad era, una mujer, y muy linda.

Controlado principalmente por Moony, avanzo unos pasos hasta que se pudiera ver s silueta y hay produjo un ruido para anunciar su llegada y no asustarla, pero mismo así pudo ver el sobresalto en sus facciones además un brillo en sus ojos al reconocerlo, haciendo con que una parte de él pensara que no le era totalmente indiferente, pero rápidamente desecho la idea al ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y se llenaban mínimamente de agua, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de eso pero de nuevo rápidamente lo olvido al escucharla

-Ah, hola Remus, como estas?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y cerraba el libro, lo había dicho con una sonrisa pero los más cercanos a ella podían ver que era falsa- recién llegas? No escuche nada

\- Hola Hermione, estoy bien y tú?- respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado, percibiendo su aroma a fresas y chocolate, me volvía loco ese olor- recién llegas? como así

-Amm si… pues bueno me imagino que habrás ido a conmemorar con alguien, pues hoy es 14 de febrero, pues cuando baje no vi a nadie y al estar distraída con el libro no debí haber oído la puerta cuando llegaste?- explico ella mientras, al parecer quedaba más confundida pues termino sonando más a pregunta que a una explicación.

-Ahh, pero no, yo estaba durmiendo y cuando me desperté decidí darme un baño y bajar a leer pues imagine que estaría solo- al decirlo no pude evitar ver como sus ojos adquirían un poco de su brillo, que había estado ausente hasta este momento

\- Lo siento mucho Remus, pensé... hay que idiota, pensé que habrías salido con alguien, con Tonks tal vez, pues pensé que eran novios, o sino con alguien más pues eres lindo y ahora no hay más...- me causo mucha ternura y a la vez sorpresa pues no había parado de hablar para respirar y al final termino sonrosándose, ¿de verdad ella me creía lindo?, pensé con esperanza

-Tú también eres hermosa- dije en un impulso- y no, no Salí con nadie, además no tengo nada con Tonks ni con nadie, la admiro como Auror y puedo considerarla hasta como una amiga pero solo eso.

-Lo siento... de verdad lo siento- dijo mientras cubría su rostro con las manos, pero pude ver cuán avergonzada y sonrosada estaba- pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien pues, la guerra termino y ya no existen esos estúpidos prejuicios hacia los licántropos, ni a las demás criaturas- termino ella con molestia

\- No pasa nada Hermione y como ya dije no salgo con nadie pues aunque ya no hallan los antiguos prejuicios las personas no se sienten cómodas con nosotros y bueno... la persona a la que quiero ya debe estar con alguien además no se fijaría en mí, pues soy mayor que ella, y bueno... un hombre lobo, recién pude conseguir trabajo y…- pero no pude terminar de hablar pues una cachetada me interrumpió

Al voltearme para mirarla, no pude evitar mirarla entre asustado y maravillado, sinceramente no esperaba que me golpeara y verla así, con los ojos brillantes, el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios en una línea severa, me embobaron, verla defenderme de mí mismo de forma tan enérgica, y apasionada me dieron unas irresistibles ganas de besarla, pero sabía que o debía pues seguramente ya este con alguien o por lo menos no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Siento mucho mi arranque, no debí haberme excedido pero no pude impedirlo, cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada en tenerte, sin importar tu edad, tu condición de licántropo y mucho menos tu dinero, el amor no se mide y mucho menos por algo como esas cosas, y si te ama estaría contigo ni que fueras un asesino, cosa que no eres- dijo Hermione velozmente, sin respirar y al parecer muy enojada, haciéndome estremecer.

No me di cuenta, y creo que ella tampoco, de cómo nos acercamos hasta que fui consiente de cuerpo a unos milímetros del suyo, de sus brazos en su cintura, y sin pensarlo, la bese.

Era un beso suave, cariñoso, dulce donde le demostraba todo lo que sentía, mi amor, alegría, gratitud, entre otras cosas, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco que se alejara por lo que la acerque a mi colocando mi brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras que la otra mano iba a su nuca donde sujetaba suavemente su cabeza, ella estaba paralizada y mi coraje empezó a irse, no quería que ella después de esto se alejara, no me había dado cuenta de que poseía esperanzas de que me aceptara.

Empecé a alejarme, sin evitar que la tristeza y vergüenza se apoderaran de mí y me carcomieran.

-No- susurro ella cuando separe nuestros labios, mientras posaba sus brazos en mi cuello y me atraía hacia ella, mientras que esta vez era ella quien volvía a besarme, pero con más intensidad, este era apasionado, desesperado, sin querer ni poder evitarlo le correspondí con la misma desesperación, como si no hubiera mañana, percibiendo como se estremecía y soltaba un suave gemido en el beso, mientras Moony se deleitaba y pedía más. Pronto, más de lo que quisiera, nos separamos por falta de aire

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Hermione cuando nos separamos por el aire, estaba ofegante, las mejillas sonrosadas, ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa, estaba radiante, pensé

-Bu..bueno es.. es un be..beso?- dije nervioso, pues mismo que haya correspondido al beso, ella era joven, pudo ser simplemente sus hormonas o no lo pensó, o…

-sé que es un beso?, pero porque lo hiciste?- dijo sonrosándose y sonriendo, siendo esta sonrisa la que me dio esperanzas, y decidió ser como su viejo amigo James y declararse sin pensar

-Te quiero… y cuando vi tu forma de defenderme, a mí y a tus creencias me pareciste maravillosa y... No se creo que simplemente paso- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que no vi venir fue cuando se abalanzo y me beso, pero rápidamente devolví el beso, este era dulce, feliz, transmitía alegría, esperanza y amor.

\- También te que quiero- dijo ella separándose pero manteniendo sus brazos en mi cuello y los míos en su cintura- me alegro que me besaras, y que dijeras que me quieres, pues… creo que Ginny estaba cansada de escucharme hablar sobre ti y tal vez ya empezara a formar un plan para que lo descubrieras.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella se confesó eso sonrosada y bajando su cabeza mientras cada vez hablaba más bajo, como si hablara para ella. "Haber, nos besamos, ok, yo la bese y después ella a mí, ok, le dije que la quiero, aunque la ame, ok, ella me dijo que también me quiere… ok, y me dice al parecer que no es un querer de ahora,… ok, Ginny también lo sabe, ok pero y si alguien más lo sabe, que pensaran, dirá que es una locura, que está mal… Ok, no importa solo importa lo que Hermione piense, que digo ahora?..."

La bese, esto sería adictivo pensé, ella estaba sorpresa pero correspondo, pero debería hacer algo así que corte el beso, respire hondo y lo dije..

-Quieres ser mi novia?- dije de una vez, pude ver su desconcierto y sorpresa- sé que es pronto y tal vez no quieras, y que debería invitarte a salir antes…

Pero no pude seguir pues un grito y una colisión contra mí no me permitió, haciendo que cayéramos al sillón ella sobre mí, mientras me llenaba de besos

-si- beso- si- beso - si- beso- Siii jajaj

-Y así fue como tu maravillosa mamá acepto ser mía- dijo el besando la frente de su pequeña mientras esta sonreía y cerraba los ojos

-Te amo papi- dijo bostezando y acurrucándose con un pequeño lobito

-Yo también mi amor- mientras arreglaba sus frazadas, pudo sentir un aroma diferente, que jamás olvidaría- También te amo mi leona- dándose vuelta y viendo a su esposa con un vientre abultado, mientras esta le sonreía en el marco de la puerta.

-Y yo a ti mi lobito de chocolate- respondió mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba y así besarla, como tantas veces había sido su fantasía y ahora su realidad…


End file.
